Different
by tsucchi73
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan drabble bromance absurd dari 5 cowok keren (Kim Jinwoo, Lee Seunghoon, Song Mino, Kang Seungyoon, Nam Taehyun) yang berasal dari "dunia" yang berbeda. Tuhan mempersatukan mereka dalam sebuah grup band, WINNER.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Different Part 1

Cast : Kim Jinwoo, Lee Seunghoon, Song Minho, Kang Seungyoon, Nam Taehyun

Genre : Comedy, Parody

Rating : General

Length : Kumpulan 3 Drabble

Disclaimer : The characters belong to God and themselves and under YG Entertainment. I just owned the story. ^^

Remote TV

Mino menguap lebar-lebar, meregangkan badannya, meskipun tidurnya cukup nyenyak namun ia merasa masih ngantuk mengingat ia pulang malam sekali dari rumah orangtuanya kemarin. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, dorm terasa sepi, hanya Seunghoon yang sudah bangun dan memasak di dapur. Ia duduk di atas sofa empuk di ruang tengah, dengan malas mencari sesuatu di atas sofa, namun barang ia cari tak kunjung ketemu, ia mengacak-acak bantal sofa dan mencari di setiap sudut sofa. " _Hyung_! Seunghoon _hyung_!" teriak Mino memanggil Seunghoon. "Apaan sih?" jawab Seunghoon dari dapur. " _Hyung_ tidak melihat _remote_ TV di sofa?" tanya Mino. Hening, tak ada jawaban, sampai Seunghoon muncul dari dapur, menghampiri Mino, lalu menyentuh dahinya, "Kau nggak demam," kata Seunghoon. " _Hyung_ , jangan bercanda," rengek Mino. "Mino _ya_ , kau yang jangan bercanda," kata-kata Seunghoon membuat Mino bingung. "Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan _remote_ TV padahal di dorm kita tidak punya TV? Aissshh _jinjja_!" Seunghoon kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan Mino yang diam terpaku.

Pesan : _Sajangnim_ , berilah kami TV, kami hanya memiliki kamar masing-masing. –Mino at Weekly Idol

Gosip

"Jadi, gosip itu nggak benar?" bisik Seungyoon pada Mino, kebetulan mereka berdua berada di toilet bersama-sama, di kala istirahat latihan. "Awalnya aku percaya gosip itu, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir..." kata Mino lirih, tak langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat mata Seungyoon melebar karena penasaran. "Bagaimana bisa cowok gay minta JAV* padaku dengan spesifik?" lanjut Mino. "Hah? Spesifik bagaimana?" bisik Seungyoon masih penasaran. "Ia meminta yang _role_ ceweknya jadi _maid_ ," jelas Mino lirih. "Eehh? _Jinjja_?" pekik Seungyoon dengan keras, membuat Mino refleks menutup bibir Seungyoon dengan tangannya.

"Hnggg... _hyung_..." Seungyoon dan Mino terkejut mendengar suara lain dari arah pintu. Mereka berdua memandang Taehyun yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak biasa, tentu saja Mino dan Seungyoon panik, takut Taehyun mendegar percakapan mereka.

" _Mianhae hyung_ , aku mengganggu kalian berdua, aku akan pergi sekarang," Taehyun buru-buru menutup pintu toilet sebelum Mino dan Seungyoon sempat berkata apapun. Tapi kemudian Taehyun membuka pintu toilet lagi, memunculkan kepalanya di sela-sela pintu, menatap kedua _hyung_ nya dengan nakal dan _evil smirk_. "Aku janji tak akan bicara pada siapapun bahwa kalian...khukhukhu..." Taehyun terkekeh pelan lalu menutup pintu toilet lagi. Mino dan Seungyoon yang bingung saling bertatapan sampai detik selanjutnya mereka berdua menyadari sesuatu hal. Mino dan Seungyoon buru-buru mengejar Taehyun. "Ya, Taehyunie! Kita bisa jelasin semuanya!" teriak Seungyoon. "Taehyunie, kita nggak homo-an!" teriak Mino.

Pesan : Ada gosip di YG _Family_ aku ini gay, padahal sebenarnya tidak. –Nam Taehyun at Yoo He Yeol's Sketchbook

Shopping

Jinwoo bersandar di tembok, ia melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir 15 menit ia menunggu empat _dongsaeng_ -nya yang dari sejak tadi belum kembali membeli camilan. Ingin rasanya ia menelepon salah satu dari mereka, tapi apa daya, _handphone_ -nya mati karena kehabisan baterai. Ingin pula ia beranjak mencari mereka, tapi ia khawatir mereka bingung mencarinya.

" _Hyung_!" Samar-samar Jinwoo mendengar suara teriakan, ia menengok ke sana kemari, mencari sumber suara di kerumunan orang. " _Hyung_!" Kali ini teriakannya cukup jelas, Jinwoo mengenali suaranya. Dari kejauhan, akhirnya Jinwoo menemukan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ nya yang cukup jangkung untuk ia temukan. "Heii!" teriak Jinwoo sambil melambai-lambai, membuat Seunghoon menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka menghampiri satu sama lain, keempat _dongsaeng_ -nya mengelilingi Jinwoo.

" _Hyung, gwenchanayo_?" tanya Mino khawatir, ketiga _dongsaeng_ yang lain pun sama khawatirnya. " _Gwenchana_. Ya Tuhan kukira kalian tersesat atau bagaimana. Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja," kata Jinwoo senang, namun keempat _dongsaeng_ nya bingung dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain. "Seharusnya kami yang bilang begitu, _hyung_. Kami kira kau tersesat," jelas Seungyoon membuat Jinwoo ikutan bingung. "Bagaimana aku bisa tersesat, aku dari tadi menunggu kalian di sana," jelas Jinwoo sambil menunjukkan tempatnya tadi. "Astaga _hyung_ , tadi kita beneran mengira kau hilang," Taehyun tampak masih panik. "Waktu kita menunggu bus di halte, kita menyadari _hyung_ nggak sama kita. Tentu saja kita panik," Seunghoon menambahkan.

Jinwoo menatap keempat _dongsaeng_ -nya dengan mata lebarnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Jadi... kalian... meninggalkanku...?"

Pesan : Mungkin lain kali kita harus memborgol tangan Kim Jinwoo ke salah satu tangan kita. –Seunghoon pada tiga _dongsaeng_ nya yang mengangguk setuju

To Be Continued...

Annyeong ^^ Semoga kalian menikmati imajinasi liarku tentang mereka ya kkk ^^ Semoga ceritanya nggak garing ^^ Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku doyan bikin cerita yang pendek-pendek. Sebenarnya aku malah nggak begitu bisa bikin yang pendek ToT Berhubung kalo aku bikin yang panjang-panjang (berchapter misalnya) kadang aku kena Tabestry Syndrome alias gak tau mau dibawa ke mana tuh jalan cerita (curhat dikit hehe ^^) jadi solusinya aku bikin yang pendek aja. Inner Circle, kalian pasti nggak sabar nunggu WINNER OT5 kan? Sama, aku juga ^^ Terus dukung oppa kita ya? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Different Part 2

Cast : Kim Jinwoo, Lee Seunghoon, Song Minho, Kang Seungyoon, Nam Taehyun

Genre : Comedy, Parody

Rating : General

Length : Kumpulan 2 Drabble

Disclaimer : Kuharap aku bisa memiliki mereka, sayangnya aku nggak bisa. Ini hanya imajinasiku saja -.-

Happy reading ^^

 **Mirror**

" _Mirror mirror on the wall_ , siapakah member WINNER yang paling tampan?"

"Member WINNER yang paling tampan adalah... Kim Jinwoo."

Seketika ia terbangun dari mimpinya, menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan malas. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia harus bertemu Kim Jinwoo di depan kamar mandi setelah mimpi buruk itu. Ia mendekati Jinwoo yang sedang menyikat gigi.

" _Hyung_ , kalau saja kau bukan member WINNER, aku pasti adalah member WINNER yang paling tampan," katanya dingin lalu masuk ke dalam toilet, meninggalkan Jinwoo yang terdiam terkejut.

Seunghoon yang baru saja masuk kamar mandi lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati Jinwoo memeluknya sambil menangis. "Eeehh? Jinwoo _hyung_? _Wae geurae yo_?"

"Huweeeee Seunghoonieee! Taehyun membenciku!" isaknya.

Pesan : Jinwoo _hyung_ memang paling tampan, semuanya mengakui itu. Dan seperti biasanya, kita harus menghindari _mood swing_ Taehyun dengan cermat. –Seunghoon sambil tertawa

 **Abs**

Suatu hari WINNER melakukan _interview_ dari salah satu majalah terkenal di Korea (sebut saja X Magazine). _Reporte_ r sampai pada sesi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Inner Circle. "Ini adalah salah satu pertanyaan dari Inner Circle Korea bernama Yu Yeon Han." Kemudian ia membacakan pertanyaannya, "Aku belum pernah melihat abs Jinwoo _oppa_ dan Taehyun _oppa_! _Omo_ , Inner Circle ingin melihatnya! Mengapa kalian tidak memperlihatkan abs kalian pada Inner Circle?"

Kang _Leader_ menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil tertawa, "Sebenarnya terkadang kami melakukannya sebagai salah satu bentuk _fanservice_ kami." Mino pun menambahkan, "Mungkin karena _style_ pakaian kita juga terkadang memperlihatkan abs, sepertiku yang suka memakai _singlet_."

Taehyun mulai angkat bicara, "Aku memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan abs ku pada fans karena... terkadang aku takut kalau mereka tidak akan kuat melihatnya, dan mungkin langsung mimisan dan pingsan." Semuanya tertawa mendengar jawaban yang ia utarakan. "Tentu saja aku tidak ingin Inner Circle sakit," Taehyun menambahkan sambil ikut tertawa. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita menyensor kata-kata Taehyun tadi," sahut Seunghoon sambil tertawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Jinwoo- _ssi_?" tanya si _Reporter_. Dengan pipi memerah Jinwoo pun menjawab, "Emm... Sebenarnya member yang lain selalu menyuruhku untuk melakukan _fanservice_ seperti itu, tapi... aku... "

"Apa kau malu?" tanya si _Reporter_. Jinwoo mengangguk pelan sambil menutupi wajah malunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba, Seunghoon menyahut sambil tertawa, "Tentu saja Jinwoo _hyung_ malu melakukannya karena sebenarnya dia itu wanita."

Dan sekarang semuanya menatap Seunghoon dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga.

Pesan :

Aahh... mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa dia begitu cantik, Kim Rachel. –Mino dengan imajinasi liarnya

Pantas saja ia begitu imut, ternyata... _hyung_... –Taehyun sambil terkekeh pelan

Apa tak apa-apa kau tidur sekamar denganku, _hyung_ , eh, _nuna_? –Seungyoon yang tak enak hati

Mungkin kita sebaiknya menyensor kata-kataku tadi karena kalian semua terlalu mempercayainya. Jinwoo _hyung_ , _mianhae_. – Seunghoon yang menyesali perbuatannya dan berjanji akan bertaubat.

To be continued...

Halo semuanya ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ Semoga FF ini tidak merusak hari-hari kalian yang indah. Jika ada kritik, saran, atau apalah, mohon review-nya yeorobun ^^ Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Different Part 3

Cast : Kim Jinwoo, Lee Seunghoon, Song Minho, Kang Seungyoon, Nam Taehyun

Minor cast : Kim Seho, Yoo Simon (WINNER manajer)

Genre : Comedy, Parody

Rating : General

Length : Kumpulan 2 Drabble

Disclaimer : Mereka berlima adalah pacarku, PACARKU, di dunia mimpi *sobbing

Happy reading ^^

 **Liburan**

"Taehyunie, kau sudah selesai bersiap?"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Lilin aromaterapiku belum masuk koper."

"Seungyoon- _ah_ , bolehkah aku membawa Lee Hee?"

" _Andwae, andwae_! Kita akan titipkan piaraan kalian semua kalau staf sudah datang."

" _Ya_ , Mino- _ya_! Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan makan terlalu banyak atau kau akan mabuk darat!"

" _Ki... kimchi_ buatan ibuku masih tersisa sedikit, dan aku masih lapar."

"Kau tadi kan sudah sarapan. Aisshh, _jinjjja_!"

" _Omo_ , Jinwoo _hyung_! Kenapa kau masih memakai _hoodie_ lusuh mu itu? Kita ini kan mau ke pantai."

" _Wae_? Aku memang memakai _hoodie_ ini buat ke pantai."

Tidak seperti hari biasanya, dorm WINNER pagi ini sangat ramai, terlebih lagi semua membernya sangat sibuk, terburu-buru, dan mondar-mandir ke sana kemari mempersiapkan barang bawaan untuk pergi liburan ke pantai. Mendengar berita bahwa mereka akan liburan ke pantai membuat mereka bersemangat. Saking semangatnya bersiap-siap, mereka tidak tahu kalau manajer mereka datang.

"Seungyoon- _ah_? A...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kim Seho, manajer WINNER.

" _Mian, hyung_ , kita masih belum selesai siap-siap," jawab Seungyoon tampak terburu-buru.

"Memangnya kalian mau ke mana?"

Pertanyaan Kim Seho cukup membuat semua member WINNER yang mendengar terdiam.

"Bu...bukannya kita mau liburan ke pantai?" celetuk Taehyun.

"Jadi Simon belum bilang kalau liburannya diganti jadi minggu depan karena jadwal syuting CF kalian berubah?"

Hening.

Terdengar suara sepatu Mino yang jatuh dari tangannya memecah keheningan.

"Emm... _guys_...?" Kim Seho mulai merasakan atmosfer dorm artisnya berubah.

Pesan : Ma...maafkan aku... A...aku ketiduran sebelum memberi tahu kalian... –Yoo Simon meminta maaf, meskipun tahu mungkin akan sulit dimaafkan, pada 5 member WINNER yang menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam... silet

 **Peliharaan**

 _Interview_ WINNER dari majalah X Magazine masih berlanjut. Kini _Reporter_ memberikan pertanyaan selanjutnya dari salah satu Inner Circle yang beruntung. "Ini adalah pertanyaan dari Park Seung Shin." Kemudian ia membacakan pertanyaannya, "Seluruh Inner Circle tahu kalau _oppadeul_ memiliki hewan peliharaan, kecuali Seungyoon _oppa_. Mengapa _oppa_ tidak memelihara hewan?"

"Ohh jadi kalian semua punya hewan peliharaan," _Reporter_ berkomentar.

"Iya, kami semua punya kecuali Seungyoon," Mino menimpali. "Seunghoon _hyung_ punya dua anjing, aku sendiri punya dua kucing, Mino _hyung_ punya satu, dan Jinwoo _hyung_... dia punya enam kucing," jelas Taehyun.

"Wow! Enam kucing?" _Reporter_ terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kau merawat mereka semua dengan jadwalmu yang padat, Jinwoo- _ssi_?"

"Hmm... kami punya satu staf yang berada di dorm saat kami ada jadwal, jadi dia yang merawat hewan peliharaan kami semua," jawab Jinwoo ceria. "Terima kasih banyak, Jejung- _ssi_ ," katanya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera. "Bukankah kau merawat mereka saat kau sendirian di dorm dan menerima penitipan hewan dari Taehyun dan Mino saat mereka ada jadwal?" sahut Seunghoon. "Bisa kita menyensor kata-kata Seunghoon barusan?" permintaan Jinwoo membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak memelihara hewan, Seungyoon- _ssi_? Apa mungkin kau punya alergi?" tanya _Reporter_.

"Ah aku tidak punya alergi apapun, " Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Memelihara hewan memang menyenangkan, namun terkadang juga cukup susah, apalagi seperti Jinwoo _hyung_ yang punya enam kucing," jawabnya. "Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan hewan peliharaan ketika aku sudah punya empat orang member WINNER," jawabnya sambil tertawa. _Reporter_ tertawa mendengar jawaban Seungyoon, begitu pula empat member WINNER yang lain, namun dengan tawa yang berbeda.

Pesan :

Ini perasaanku saja atau Seungyoon sedang menyamakan kita dengan hewan peliharaan? –Jinwoo, Seunghoon, Mino, dan Taehyun bertanya dalam hati masing-masing

To be continued...

Hai semuanya ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca ya ^^ Semoga kalian menyukai drabble absurd bin aneh ini. Terima kasih juga buat salah satu sahabatku yang rela membagi ide padaku tanpa meminta bayaran apapun (tapi baru saja dia minta donat, oh crap -.-) Jika kalian ingin protes, curhat, atau punya unek unek berupa kritik saran kesan pesan, review juseyo ^^ Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^ *deepbow


End file.
